dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Ochman
|birthplace = Bridgeport, Connecticut, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Stage Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1989-present |status = Active }}Joseph "Joe" William Ochman (born August 24, 1954 in Bridgeport, Connecticut) is an American actor, voice actor and stage director, who is most active in voice over roles in various animation shows, films and video games. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Mr. Guliette (ep. 5) *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Radko Dragic/Oslo (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Minister Andrey Dmitrievich Dnestrov, Vadim, Dimych's Father (ep. 11), Guard 3 (ep. 11), Male Journalist (ep. 11), Male on Phone (ep. 11) *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Additional Voices *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Bruno, Inquisitor *''Family Business'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''Undercover'' (2019) - Marc Gevers Miniseries *''Warrior'' (2018) - Finn, Additional Voices *''Wolf'' (2018) - İrfan Aladag Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Gringo, Mr. Steimer *''Rock My Heart'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Fede *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Kardec'' (2019) - School Principal *''Grandma's Wedding'' (2019) - Francisco Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Qilby (eps. 55-64), Ush, Ashtur (ep. 53) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Mayor André Bourgeois, Santa Claus (eps. 27, 55) *''Lastman'' (2016) - Chubs, Steven, Vaylor (ep. 20), Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Sergio (eps. 50-51) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Panda (ep. 11), Edward (ep. 37), Misha (ep. 39) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kawaji Toshiyoshi (eps. 30-31) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Gordon's Henchman B (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Uglinator *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Crabmon, Coelamon, Additional Voices *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Prince Eccentro *''Shinzo'' (2000) - King Nipper, Katris *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Hightower *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 0010 *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Makuramon, Jagamon (ep. 25) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Soldier (ep. 35) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Deramon (ep. 13), Gomamon (ep. 16), Burgermon (ep. 39), Starmon (ep. 39) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Hakuoh (eps. 27-52), Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Follower (ep. 11) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Rokusuke, Potcha (ep. 161) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Goliath Captain (ep. 8) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Owl (ep. 10), Darcia the First (ep. 27) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Kiichiro (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Hachigen Ushōda, Ryū Kuzu, Shin'etsu Kisaragi, Cashier (ep. 78), Central 46 Member (ep. 212) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Officer #3 (ep. 17), Yoshijiro (ep. 19), Shop Owner (ep. 20), Matagi "Johnny" (ep. 21), Sailor on Guard (ep. 23) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Kevin Crier *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Jiro's Father (ep. 31), Bandit (ep. 32) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Gabal Docker, Citizen (ep. 19) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Burami, Dokku, Nekomata (ep. 189), Tekuno Kanden (ep. 190), Sand Ninja (ep. 401), Ninja Cat (ep. 453) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Vice-Principal (ep. 20) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Dondokomon, Gizamon, Icemon (ep. 11), Darkdramon (ep. 30), Gorillamon (ep. 49) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Force Dragren *''Blade'' (2011) - Police Chief (ep. 2) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Will A. Zeppeli, Researcher (ep. 14), Soldier (ep. 14), Vampire (ep. 21) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Ichirou Seii *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Village Chief (ep. 2) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Tanaka's Father (ep. 7), Ogura's Bodyguard (eps. 7 & 19), Mitsuyoshi Hashiguchi (eps. 20-22) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Driver (ep. 6), Azure King (ep. 7) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Yakushi Ōno *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Paul Hanbridge, Additional Voices *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Police Chief (ep. 7) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Kaim, Priest (eps. 7-8) *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Jiiya, Teacher, Mr. Numata, Arcade Attendant, Bubblen, Chauffer, Hyena Guy, Kung Fu Roshi, Male 1, Male Chauffer, Male Staff, Old Man *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Klarwein, Director of Military Bureau *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Oscar Webster (ep. 7), General Merkulov (eps. 12-13) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Morpheus, Spectre (ep. 15), Spider (ep. 15) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Clamp, Tem Ray, Doctor (ep. 5) Anime Films *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - John Trelawney, Job Anderson *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Mikiyasu Shinshi (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Mikiyasu Shinshi (Bandai Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Climate Control Worker, Warehouse District Guard, Water Treatment Facility Worker *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Maro Taijihino *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Nurarihyon *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Gossiping Officer A, Riceball Vendor, Sugar Salesman *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher B, Male Electro-Fisher F, Male Villager J *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Endurph *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - President *''Flavors of Youth'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Endurph *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Endurph *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - King Baltra Liones, Dahaka, Celestial A, Grey Demon, Priest B Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Thane of Saronia / Uncle Takka *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Tomas, Solon *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Jiminy Cricket External Links *Joe Ochman at the Internet Movie Database *Joe Ochman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital